callofalnchyfandomcom-20200213-history
Melvana
Biography Nobody knows where Melvana really came from, but what they do know is that he has two motives in mind; being able to be at friends' parties no matter where and destroy anything he's sick of. Marred by many things that prevented him from doing this and being subject to many an unfortunate event (of which are not specified), he finally got fed up and started blazing his way to both of his objectives, seized by a boiling rage that would not end until he accomplished both of these things. He does not care one bit about the enemies he'll make along the way by striking them down, seeing them as speed bumps and ultimately extremely annoying and loud. Even friends would instantly become obstacles if they at all stood in the way of his plans. Has a completely separate entity known as Boring Evil Variant Melvana but most consider him to be much less furious and cruel than the actual Melvana. Moves =Specials= *Hey Pizza Face! Melvana summons a slice of pizza and tosses it at the opponent. *Running Man Melvana bursts into a brief sprint which can collide with the opponent with no consequence to himself. *Revolve Melvana summons a backscratcher and spins it around at razor-sharp speed. While it is close range it hits multiple times and is useful for combos. *Black Eye Fixer Melvana dashes while summoning a broken external hard drive and swings downward for a slow but powerful overhead. =Supers= *Level 1: ' *Level 1: ' *Level 2: Sky Pups Melvana summons his dogs Dude and Bosco to trample the opponent. They are invincible and cannot be attacked, only blocked or avoided. *Level 3: ' Other Stuff =Intro poses= *Wakes up from a nap. =Win poses= *Walks off screen, kicking the opponent when he passes them. * Growls as steam sprays from his mouth/nose and then regresses into a limpy posture. * His dogs come out of his stand and he picks them up, smirking at the fallen opponent. * Arches forward and silently laughs to himself. * Aggressively bites the cap off of a drink and begins guzzling it. * Jostles his arms and neck, and bone cracking noises are heard. * Turns away and adjusts his wrists as steam erupts from his mouth. =Lose poses= *Gets up and violently trembles, his skin growing red. * Gets up and digs his hand into his face. Winquotes *"Making new enemies ain't no concern of mine... You don't matter." * "It was your time to go." * "This is embarrassing." * "Go to heaven. It'll be far enough from me." * Ending Having rid of everything and everyone that stood before him in opposition, even the incredibly powerful Alnchy was merely another fallen body amongst the rest of them. Alnchy, hanging onto to consciousness just barely before he would slip out of it for a very long time, glanced up and met Melvana's eyes, observing an emotion he couldn't clearly make out before the words slowly left the mouth of the man who bested him. "....I have to go." Those words almost being a comfort, Alnchy then fell unconscious as Melvana walked away, as if nothing had happened during his entire time there, to parts unknown to anyone that wasn't him. Unimportant Drivel * Is also a playable character in Thunder Duelists, with very different attire. However, the game is the origin of the Hey Pizza Face and Meteor Fists special moves. * Hey Pizza Face is a reference to the Beavis & Butt-Head episode "Used Car", in which the episode starts and ends with the two characters saying the same line as they throw an old slice of pizza at each other. * His movelist is saturated with references to music. * His Stand's name is a reference to the Stevie Wonder album of the same name. * His current character personality is much more different from the original one that was written. Category: Characters